1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound generation apparatus arranged at a park, crossing, or the like and, more particularly, to a sound generation apparatus which controls the tone volume, tone color (including a natural tone), play No. of tone sources, play tempo, and the like of tones to be generated in correspondence with environmental conditions such as the noise level, humidity, temperature, brightness, and the like, and at the same time, performs lighting control by utilizing the environment information and time information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional sound generation apparatuses in public facilities assume a mission of public announcement. For example, an apparatus of this type plays different music pieces in correspondence with, e.g., a traffic signal (red or green signal) at a crossing, and a pedestrian can know the "red" or "green" signal without watching the signal. Some sound generation facilities equipped in schools or parks periodically perform auto-play operations.
However, such a sound generation facility plays a predetermined music piece with a predetermined tempo, tone volume, and tone color. When a person listens to such a repetitive play, it becomes painful for him or her to listen to it. Such pain is caused by too large a tone volume, a tone color excessively far from a natural tone, an excessively digital play method, and so on.
A "monotonous repetitive play" has both merits and demerits, and its effect is undoubted. However, it is painful for a person to have to listen to a monotonous repetitive play which is made regardless of the environmental conditions at that time.
The effect obtained by reducing monotonousness by adopting randomness (e.g., fluctuation) in a play is also limited.